ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 12
Text AN: So Ive been tiping more offten now so my speeling wuld be better liek you all sed. SEE I CAN TAKE CRITISISM WEHN I TINK IST RIGHT Editor's note: No. Fuck it. I can't do this. I QUIT. I FUCKING QUIT. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT? I WIN BECAUSE I HELD UP ROVA FOR TWO YEARS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Fuck it I can't even edit this chapter someone else go do it for Rova because I cant' even at this point CHAPTER 12: A NEW DAYU Today was a nice day in Forks as I got up from my bed. Just like other houms, my home had a bedroom, where I was. That stupid slut Bella had been sleping in this room before I moved into it, and becaus of that I now lived ni the bedroom. Bella dat stupid slut now lived in the shack in the backyard of the house. She had all of her prostitushin rackets set up back there. Stupid jocks line up every night in order to tape her ass. But thats enough of Bella lets go back to focusing on me. I woke up agin this morning an then I went downstairs. I realized I was nude but chadley no longer lived here sins I killed him. he had died and i attended his fuenerel. I was very sad at his funeral and Bella was very emo she slit her wrists at least fourteen times. I think that she lost about 12 gallons of blood when she was doing that. All of the bloid had spilled into chadley's coffin and it created a beautiful scene of blood. I love blood and all of the Collins love blood as well. Maybe dat is because the Collins are vampires. Vampires, you see, like to drink the blood of humans. Animals blood will not cut it for vampires they will always have that sense of bloodliust. Anyways I wke up and then wanted to go to school again. I couldnt wait to get up and go to school because today we were nominating people for class presidwnt, which is a very prestigious role to fill. Last year Angel a was the class president but then she became a vampire and killed all of bella's friends. i slmost fel bad for bella but she was a major fuicking bitch before that happened and now shes better so I kind of like angela for doing that I guess. Anywas I got to the parking lot and found edowred talking to his sister Alicia and his weirdo friend jaspor who was just parking his awdi. "Hi edowerd hoes it going" I asked woundering hiw his day was going "doth far it havth bineth so goodeth" he retoted I loked over at jaspor from where I was standing and talking to edowerd and Alicia. there he was all alone. Jasper had a ver tan feca for an transsecual. He was holding briught purpler maskara and he has white feac paint on. He was listenin to his androwd phone becuz hes a loser and doesn't use appel phones like evrybody else does. "Okay edowerd its time for historee again" I remineded edowerd. If it wasn't for me edowerd would never be anywere on time because he's sooooo forgetfull. Alicai smild and wavved as we went indoors but no then she screamed "LOOK OUT ITS FUCKiNG COPS" when suddenly the police came. There were two of them both with guns in their pickets just like Alicia has. When Alicia swa them she took ot her gin and ran into the building. She ran right down the halls past me and edowerd and pushed tanishashankwua out of the way as she was braidin her hare. i luked at dem all fuouriosly. "why do you think she's running" I questioned edowerd "I think shes going to go hide her drugs" he answered. I was glad that edowerd was here to answer all of the hard qestions for me. I luked deeply into his raven colured eyerises as he spoek "stop mothafuggas it's the law" stampeded oine of the officers. Then the black guy flshed and we were assoured fo his status. "what can we do for you offiser" I asked qietly "we are investigatin the dissapeerence of chadley swan" they told me. "Chadley was a good friend of mine and he wsnted you to know that he left evurything to you Rebecca because he hated that whore bella." I nodded in assumpsion, because she was rioght. Chadley wasn't that angry when I killed him because he understud me. Charley waz why I came to live in fourks in the first palce. He was so dispointed in bella that he wanted new dawter. Anyways he wouldn't be ded for long because we plan on bringin him back to luife by turning him into a vampiore! Edowerd suddenly whispered into my feac "Lady rebecca I doth believeth that these meneth doeth noteth noeth thateth weeth hast killedeth chadlyeeth" "OH MY FUOCKING GOID" I scramed because he was right. I frewked OUIT! I took edwrds hand and ran at my fastest speed away rfom the cops. We had to finde a plan owt and then cover it fast, otherwise I might get in truble and have to leave fourks! I wuld have to leeve EDOWERD! Characters Notes Chapter 12